


Endorphin Rush

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Modern Fantasies [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Shapeshifting, Shared Consciousness, Symbiotes - Freeform, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: A club goer is invited to an exclusive party... That is bringing in a new lustful order.
Series: Modern Fantasies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Endorphin Rush

You've always loved dancing. Ever since you were young, to good music, cheesy music, even some bad music, you've jumped and jived and jiggled with joy, lost in the moves, in the tune. Some even say it's your best quality, although... You don't exactly find it complimentary. You've got... Other things! Like a lovely ginger tom, a green thumb, and... And... Okay, you're blanking right now, but part of that is that you're distracted.

Tonight's a special night. Tonight's the night you finally get to dance at Club 23. A lot of people _go_ there, but they're all regulars, and new members are strictly invite only. You look at the card, the envelope it came in. They're both pretty understated. Simple white envelope, printed sticker for your address... And all that's on the card is the name of the club, a Greek symbol, and your own name. You know enough to know it's _Greek_ , but not which one it _is_. Besides, you've got better things to do than look it up. Like choosing an outfit.

You look over what you've got. Sure, you could go with something loud, something subtle... But tonight... You just want to look _hot_. After all, the club's rumoured to have some pretty good hookup opportunities, so... What to choose, what to choose...

Eventually, you come up with what you want. You've already got your hair covered, UV hair dye... Looks blue outside, but when the club lights hit... It'll _glow_. A crop top, a thin choker (nothing too obvious), some PVC trousers that cling to your ass just so, while hiding your other assets, shitkicker boots... Yeah, that, some UV eyeshadow, and some purple lipstick... You're going to slay 'em. Well, step on someone, at least, or get stepped on. Either way would be a pretty good finale to your first night.

Still, better get going. It's going to be an hour before the club opens, and you want to get ahead of the rush...

* * *

You don't. Seems like everyone else had the same idea. But you're getting looks, some of them pretty... Contemplative. You're not the only one dressed to seduce, but, as you look around, you see a difference. You can tell the regulars from the new members because... Well, the difference is as clear as night and day, and you feel inadequate when you see them all. Which, when you think about it, is a little fucked up considering how much you like your own body. Just a hint of tum, a fine ass, good face and an otherwise lean body, just enough breast to fit in your palm... But, regardless of their body type, the regulars just seem to... _Exude_ raw appeal. They're perfect, and they look oh so fuckable, even the ones you're not normally into.

At first, you think of bailing. The other new folks clearly feel that too, but... None of you do. You know why _you_ aren't... The idea of hooking up with _any_ of these cuties, the mere thought, makes your nipples harden and your breathing quicken. And they notice. Oh, yeah, they notice. They seem to enjoy it too, smiling, nodding. Nobody was _talking_ to the new folks yet, but... Clubs, you know? They can be super cliquey, until you make your way into the circle.

Soon enough, though, you're through the line. You fumble in your bag, hand the bouncer the card, and he grins, slipping a green bracelet around your wrist. It's not fair, even _he's_ hot as fuck! You take some deep breaths as you enter. You can do this. You can fit in, you can relax, you can be... _Ohhh hell yes_. The music is pumping, a dance track you've never heard before, but it has such a _beat_ , beautiful synth, and you already find your hips shifting, catching the rhythm, getting ready to sway... Just as you expected, it's mostly UV lights, and the glow up you feel from knowing how you must look right now gives you confidence. And at the front, where the DJs are working their white magics, is a banner.

**Critical Mass!** What a name, so fitting for a place this busy! Still... You know you're going to be dancing a _lot_ , so you head to the bar to get a shot, and a bottle of water if they've got it. Your bag's already checked in, so you're going to have to carry it, but... Mmm, the possibility of a happy accident... Oh _no_ , my _top_! You chuckle, wending your way through the people, drinking in the scents (Oh, even their _sweat_ smells good!), and the bartender takes your order. You reach into your pocket for the wallet, but he raises his hand. “On the house tonight. Very special day.”

You grin, down the double, and pick up the bottle. No arguments there! Now... You've been gently swaying all this time, shifting that booty to the synths, but now... The floor beckons, and you're ready to bump it up to the bassline. You take a swig of the bottle, recap, and, as you stride onto the floor, you raise and swing your arms. Now. Now's the time you _really_ let yourself go.

Reach pump swing _shake_ wave snap lift _stomp_... Yeah, you've got it already. That beat, the moves... It's all so natural to you, and even the regulars, the hotbods, are watching, sometimes out of the corners of their eyes, sometimes directly, joining in with you, then moving away when they get tired. Ha, they get tired... It gives you the confidence to push it up a notch, both the stares and the fact that you're still fresh as a daisy, ready to groove your shining black clad butt at anything that looks hot. Which is a _lot_ of people.

And then you notice the _other_ thing about the regulars. They've all got some kinda clip earring or something. Looks weirdly fleshy, but... It's not a _bad_ look at all, and you wonder where you can get one. Maybe if there's a hookup, you can.

Now... Time for a little _accident_. Uncapping the bottle, you take a swig, and then... _Oh no_ , however _could_ that have happened? You look suitably shocked, a hint of annoyance, but it's just for a second or two, and then you get right back into it with a shrug. Ohhh, _now_ they're looking, and quite a few are interested... Dancing's so natural to you, you can just take in bodies, take in faces, and make. Your. Choice.

Mmmm, yeah. That girl. Whipcord lean, and with the rapid moves to match it, she looks _dangerously_ hot, and you get the distinct impression that a night with her would result in that choker being replaced with a collar for the night. Oh _hell_ yes. Pumping your way over to her, _oh_ so coincidentally, you move up, and see how she reacts. Worst comes to worst, she'll shift away, letting herself drift.

But no. She's interested. You can tell as the dance gets intimate really quickly. She's got you pegged (Hell, maybe she'll do that later, too), looking down at your top with a grin, before moving along with you, occasionally sliding her body against yours, her hands gripping shoulders and hips, with light touches that set your senses aflame.

Oh, she's _good_. But you're doing just as well, getting her chest wet through her fishnet top, brushing nipples to her breasts as you do, lightly touching the back of her neck, the cradle of her ass as you dance to that thumping beat... By the time the track's over, she looks down at your hand with a smile, and you wordlessly take it, grinning back to let her know the mood. And the mood is _take me where you want to. Literally, if you're into that._..

Well, it's not literally, but as you head toward the toilets, you get the distinct feeling it's _going_ to be a literally... Will she go down on you, you on her, mutual masturbation.... Has she got a dildo down there, or otherwise packing? Whatever it is, you're _down_. You've got just enough time as she pushes open the door to notice that it doesn't _have_ a gender symbol, before you're in... And the sight as you come in makes you gasp.

One of the newcomers is against the wall, her breasts and hands pushed against it, crying out in pleasure as she's railed from behind by her partner, some big chesty boy with arms like trunks. You're a bit shocked, and a little jealous as you notice _she's_ got one of those earrings now, but before you have time to really drink in the sight, you're ushered into one of the cubicles, and firmly sat down on the seat before your lean, dommy partner straddles you, takes your cheeks in both hands, and pulls you towards her, forcefully invading your mouth as she does.

It feels so natural. It feels so _good_ , and you passionately return the favour, clutching her back and neck as your tongues and lips rapidly entwine. The smell of her, that sweetness you've caught from all the regulars, is _overwhelming_ this close, and it drives you to new heights, moving your hands to try and pull off her top. She pulls back, and lets you, pulling yours off with equal frenzy, and her bra is quickly, expertly pulled off, before she goes back to kissing you, unzipping your trousers and reaching inside to rub your crotch as you palm her breast and undo her skirt, before slipping your hand between the strings of her thong and rubbing the crack of her ass. You're both moaning now, and, outside, you can hear the climax of the girl who was being fucked, one long cavalcade of joyous swearing mixing with the wet slaps of a good, hard fucking.

And then it gets a little weird, as she slips her lips away from your reaching tongue, palms one of your breasts, still rubbing at you, and leans at your ear. “Mmmm, wanna help us make Critical Mass, lover?” You're a little confused, but she continues “I bet you've been wondering about our little ornaments. New members get them the first night, if they want them. You're the last, and we only ask if we think you're _down_ for a _really_ new experience. And like to share that sort of thing with others...” You moan a little as she stops feeling your breast, but she cups your chin and looks directly, intensely into your eyes. “You can be whatever you want to be, in the moment. Fuck who you want, not just the regulars here. We sure do. And all you've gotta do...” She stops rubbing you too, and reaches into the pouch on her skirt to pull out a strange fleshy growth. “All you've gotta do is say you're into it, whatever happens.”

Whatever... _Happens_? You're confused, but you're also _horny as fuck_ , and... Even though her words confuse you, more than a little, you nod as best you can with that hand so firm round your chin. She grins... And reaches at the side of your head... And... Whatever happens... _Really happens_.

You can feel it, attaching behind the ear, literally _growing_ into you, and she holds your gaze the whole time, as its tendrils grow into you, pumping more endorphins than you ever got from dancing, a heat inside that makes you try to throw your head back in sheer sensation, that high... But her grip is _really_ firm, and she holds you until the heat subsides, replaced by warmth, a cozy feeling of togetherness with your partner, and, vaguely, with the two who are still fucking... And, at the same time, you feel _hot_. You _really_ want to fuck. Your partner sees this, and grins. “Let's get undressed, and give the other new girl a _really_ good time, huh?”

That... That sounds like the _best_ idea. You can already feel her desire, and his, and your partners... And _yours_. You're _all_ down for this, and, as you pile out of the cubicle, you leave your tops behind. You won't need them until you're done. Or these boots. Or this underwear and trousers. What you _need_ is to fuck.

She's already positioned pretty well, bouncing up and down on the muscular dude's dick, her chubby frame rippling in that most pleasing way. _She won't change herself much_ , you think, and, despite the thought coming out of nowhere, it makes perfect sense. Because she _can_ change. And so could you, if you wanted. You position yourself legs apart, grabbing hold of her head, and she eagerly gets to work, licking, sucking, nibbling... Running her lips and tongue all over, hitting your sensitive... Haha, she just goes to work, and you discover with a prolonged exhalation of joy that _everywhere's_ sensitive now. Her palms on your ass, her talented mouth, her fingers... Hell, even her nose brushing against you feels good. And yet, you know you're going to cum when _you_ want, and _she's_ going to cum when _she_ wants... And your partner... You look over at her, getting ready. She wasn't packing, either a dick or a dildo... But as you watch, you gasp a little more as her flesh shifts, grows... And _oh boy_ is she packing _now_.

None of this feels strange. It feels _good_. And, as she grips those breasts, and slides herself easily into that plump ass, gripping and thrusting as your new partner's mouth becomes more enthusiastic, rushing over your sex and getting loud and noisy. You're _all_ getting loud and noisy. You know there's nobody in the club now who's even going to care. Regulars, new members, even the bouncer and the bartenders... You can sense them, through the door, and they. Are _all_. Fucking. Fucking each other rigid. And you question none of this. Because you know, instinctively, what it all means.

You're part of a new order. And tonight, this group has reached Critical Mass. They won't _need_ the club, even though they'll keep it open. They'll go out into the world, and fuck, and lean into our partners' ears, and make them the same offer you were given. And they won't refuse. It's not that they _can't_. They always _could_. But they _won't_ , because they'll be curious, curious how their partner smells so good, how their touch sets them on fire, and they'll _want_ that.

Hell, you _wanted_ it from the moment you entered the club. You wanted to be like them, and now, as you become more comfortable, you try invading your partner's mouth, down below. There's no need for restraint now, so you engulf her mouth, gripping her cheeks and thrusting into her throat as the muscular man's hands become more spatulate, thinner, flatter, but still strong, and expertly shaped to _pull_ those hips. Your original partner, her palms have _really_ wrapped around the chubby one's breasts, waving and rippling as it stimulates her all over... You feels your new appendage being stroked from within, even as you push inside her mouth, and your moans reach a higher pitch as you _feel_ the potential, the joy of letting yourself go, adjusting yourself for _maximum_ pleasure, _maximum_ sensation.

Of course, you won't be able to do that with anyone except the regulars, not until you've convinced someone to join their ranks... But that's okay. It's not like it took long with any of the newbies, yourself included, and it isn't going to take long with anyone else, either. Still, this is your first time, your _new_ first time, and the regulars are making sure the newbies get a _really good_ experience. Feeling that finger grow thicker, longer, invading your ass, and ribbing itself, rippling those ribs as it fucks you, you shake your head and buck your hips... It's so much, and you feel like the time's right to cum, but... You're waiting, waiting for that consensus. Just like they've made _you_ feel special, you want _them_ to have a good time too, the pleasure of the _best_ kind of orgasm. So you reach out, reach out through that connection you now share, and you ask, wordlessly... _Now?_

_Now._

As one, you hold yourselves, tight against your fellow newbie, and she you, as you pump cum... And _are pumped into_ , in one giant, mind shattering release. You laugh as you judder and shake with the intensity, inside. It _would_ be mind shattering if you weren't a proper part of this. And you already know that, outside of your fellow regulars, this new order, you have to be careful. Take it slow, look like their type... And only when they're ready, do you let yourselves go.

Still, you can feel the small, oh so small, new lives blooming within each other. New ornaments. Children. And you'll spread, birth them painlessly from your flesh when they've matured... Relaxing, you all return to the bodies you're most comfortable with, and sit, basking in the afterglow, sharing the joy, the _oneness_ , and take in that same oneness, the events of outside your little group, out there. Out of curiosity, you focus on the newbies, your fellows. And _oh_ , what sights you catch, in that shared perception!

One has really let herself go, a whole host of regulars paying attention to her body, her form shifting to accommodate all comers, and they to please her... She's covered in admirers, quite literally, and you admire the technique she learned so quickly, and ask her for tips. Even in the middle of fucking, fucking _so many_ , you share, and you grin... You always thought learning things, new experiences were good even _before_ now, and now... Well, everyone's got ideas. Some are quite literally melding into each others' kisses, others are switching their sex as they pump into each other, dick to pussy to dick to pussy, back and fore in a dance you very much appreciate the rhythm of. Still others are indulging in kinkplay, finding consensual partners (We've still got individuality, our own little desires and turnoffs) to devour, to entrap, to sit on and grow, all the better for being titfucked with big equipment...

And you know that, even if you _had_ been a little frightened at first, even if the process wasn't so painless, so pleasant... You'd never feel more welcomed, more of an endorphin rush, than you've started to tonight.

You're looking forward to sharing that joy, that togetherness, with other people. The new order will come, and there'll be space for _everyone_ to express themselves. The first _completely_ painless revolution... And the _last_.


End file.
